Lullaby of Obedience
の | romaji_name = Tensei no Fukujū | trans_name = Heavenly Voice of Obedience | image = LullabyofObedience-LCKC-EN-ScR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 39238953 | effect_types = Cost, Effect | lore = Pay 2000 LP and declare 1 Monster Card name; your opponent looks at their Deck, reveals 1 of the declared monsters if there is any, and applies 1 of these effects. ● The declared monster is added to the hand of the player who activated this card. ● The player who activated this card Special Summons the declared monster to their field in Attack Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions. | fr_lore = Payez 2000 LP et déclarez 1 nom de Carte Monstre ; votre adversaire regarde son Deck, révèle 1 des monstres déclarés s'il y en a, et applique 1 de ces effets. ● Ajoutez-le à la main du joueur qui a activé cette carte. ● Le joueur qui a activé cette carte l'Invoque Spécialement sur son Terrain en Position d'Attaque, en ignorant ses conditions d'Invocation. | de_lore = Zahle 2000 LP und deklariere 1 Monsterkartennamen; dein Gegner sieht sich sein Deck an, zeigt 1 Monster mit dem deklarierten Namen vor, falls es eins gibt, und führt 1 dieser Effekte aus. ● Füge es der Hand des Spielers hinzu, der diese Karte aktiviert hat. ● Der Spieler, der diese Karte aktiviert hat, beschwört es als Spezialbeschwörung auf seine Spielfeldseite in die Angriffsposition, ungeachtet seiner Beschwörungsbedingungen. | it_lore = Paga 2000 LP e dichiara il nome di 1 Carta Mostro: il tuo avversario guarda nel suo Deck, rivela 1 dei mostri dichiarati se ce ne sono e applica 1 di questi effetti. ● Aggiungilo alla mano del giocatore che ha attivato questa carta. ● Il giocatore che ha attivato questa carta lo Evoca Specialmente sul suo Terreno in Posizione di Attacco, ignorando le sue condizioni di Evocazione. | pt_lore = Pague 2000 PV e declare 1 nome de Card de Monstro; seu oponente olha seu próprio Deck, revela 1 dos monstros declarados, se houver algum, e aplica 1 desses efeitos. ● Adicione-o à mão do duelista que ativou este card. ● O duelista que adivou este card Invoca o monstro por Invocação-Especial no seu lado do campo, em Posição de Ataque, ignorando seus condições de Invocação. | es_lore = Paga 2000 LP y declara 1 nombre de Carta de Monstruo; tu adversario mira su Deck, muestra 1 de los monstruos declarados, si hay alguno, y aplica 1 de estos efectos. ● Añádelo a la mano del jugador que activó esta carta. ● El jugador que activó esta carta lo Invoca de Modo Especial a su Campo en Posición de Ataque, ignorando sus condiciones de Invocación. | ja_lore = ①：２０００ＬＰを払い、モンスターカード名を１つ宣言して発動できる。相手は自身のデッキを確認し、宣言されたモンスターがあった場合、その内の１体をお互いに確認し以下の効果から１つを選択して適用する。 ●確認したカードを、このカードを発動したプレイヤーの手札に加える。 ●確認したカードを、このカードを発動したプレイヤーのフィールドに召喚条件を無視して攻撃表示で特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = ①: 2000 LP를 지불하고, 몬스터 카드명을 1개 선언하여 발동할 수 있다. 상대는 자신의 덱을 확인하고, 선언된 몬스터가 있을 경우, 그 중의 1장을 서로에게 확인하여 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 적용한다. ● 확인한 카드를, 이 카드를 발동한 플레이어의 패에 넣는다. ● 확인한 카드를, 이 카드를 발동한 플레이어의 필드에 소환 조건을 무시하고 공격 표시로 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | action = * Declares a card name * Reveals cards from your opponent's Deck * Exchanges cards * Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * Special Summons from your opponent's Deck * Ignoring its Summoning conditions | life_points = Pays Life Points for cost | database_id = 5551 }}